From a Child to a Rebel
by lpgohanfanatic
Summary: The guilt and anger driven Gohan has turned away from his former friends. Farther than anyone expected... So far he's headed for a breakdown.


Okay, sue me. It's been forever since I updated last, but give me a break. Anyway, I decided this story sucks and really needs to be revised…a lot. So I deleted the prologue and redid or planning to redo the chapters. So bear with me. Please. Don't kill me. I promise to update faster. Also, the movements and the behavior during the songs in the concert come from Live in Texas. So those of you who have watched it, you know what is happening. Otherwise improvise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Gohan, Linkin Park, all the songs, song titles, and anything else I forgot.

Anna singing Gohan singing/rapping **Both singing/rapping**

**Very end of One Step Closer by Linkin Park**

The enormous crowd shouted the last word of the song as Anna and Gohan threw up their mics, gesturing for the crowd join in. Loud cheers came from the crowd as the concert came to an end. "Thank you guys very much! You guys were fucking amazing today!" Gohan said. "Thanks for supporting us today! Don't forget to buy the new record that comes out soon!" Anna added, charging up the crowd more.

Gohan threw out a water bottle to mosh pit as the fans jumped for it. Ziggy grabbed his drumsticks and gently tossed them out to the other side, watching as mobs of fans struggled to reach up and grab them one by one.

The band slowly exited off the stage as the crowd cheered for them. They walked down the stairs silently, exhausted and sweaty from their nearly 4-hour concert. One of the stage workers led them to a golf cart and a fatigued punk-rock band climbed onto the seats. Ziggy was driving as Eve sat to them and tiredly chatted with the rest of the band.

Thorn and Midnight sat behind them, gulping water from water bottles eagerly. Gohan and Anna sat in silence behind them, watching the stage disappear as they rounded a corner toward their tour bus. Gohan took another swig of his water before closing the bottle and sighing. He closed his eyes and sat there, half-asleep. Anna turned to look at Gohan, "Hey, you can't fall asleep yet! We still have to get to the bus and there is no way in hell that I am picking your tired ass up and dragging it to the bus!"

Gohan sighed, "Just shut up. I'm just sitting here. Besides, we st-st-still have to sign autographs," Gohan said stifling a yawn. Ziggy laughed, "Would you two cut it out? We're all tired and sweaty. The best would be for us to go and take a shower and go to bed, but we can't. We have to sign autographs and drive to Tokyo for tomorrow's concert. So just chill until afterwards, okay?"

Gohan yawned again, before replying, "Whatever." Thorn turned to Ziggy, "Well, that was an okay concert. The crowd was into it as much as this city used too." Before Ziggy could reply, Gohan butted in with a smart-ass answer, "Its cauz' they all moved out of the city to get away from us."

Ziggy laughed, "Whatever Gohan. Do us a favor and go to sleep, before you kill someone from your cranky attitude." Eve added casually, "Or before Anna kills you." Midnight jumped into the conversation, "Hey, is she asleep? Normally she would already be strangling Gohan."

"Somebody check. You do it, Gohan." Thorn called from the front. Gohan groaned, "Why?" "Because we're almost at the bus, that's why. And plus, you're sitting next to her." Midnight retorted. Gohan growled under his breath and cursed, "Lazy bunch of shits." He turned to his left to find Anna hanging over the side of the golf cart, sound asleep.

"And she complains about me falling asleep and having to pick my 'lazy' ass up! Bitch!" As Gohan reached over to snatch Anna roughly by her shirt, Ziggy slowed the cart to a stop as they reached their tour bus. "What? No fans?" Gohan asked as he shoved Anna against the seat.

"No, they all got scared of me and ran," replied a cold voice from the doorway. Gohan didn't even have to look up to see who it was. "What the hell do you want, Piccolo?" The Namekian growled, "Watch it, kid! You know I don't trust you anymore after that little secret of yours came out. Or do I need to refresh your memory?"

Gohan shrugged, "Like I care." Piccolo glared at Gohan. The only answer he got was an even angrier glare back. Ziggy slowly climbed out of the golf cart as did the rest of the band, minus Anna, who was still snoozing. "Just leave already, green bean. He already said he didn't care."

Piccolo turned to Ziggy, "I wasn't asking for your advice, you little shit! I don't care if Gohan cares or not, I'm going to be around to watch him!" Gohan retorted coldly from behind him, "Back off, Piccolo! Just because you're angry that I'm not obeying you anyway, you can't come and barge into my life whenever you fucking feel like it!"

Piccolo turned around angrily, black eyes flashing to meet Gohan's, "Gohan, stop it! I am your friend! Remember that? So excuse me for being worried about you because you're slitting your wrists or smoking crack! Everyone's worried sick about you because you refuse to come home and you refuse to stop hurting yourself!"

Gohan snarled furiously back, eyes flashing red briefly, "Get over it! Maybe I like hurting myself! Maybe I like doing these things! So what? It's my life and I decide what I do. Besides, you're not my friend anymore!" The last words that flew out of Gohan's mouth stabbed Piccolo like a knife in the heart.

He stared at Gohan, mouth slightly open and eyes wide and dancing with confusion and hurt. "W-what? What did you say?" Piccolo stammered, staring at Gohan in disbelief. Gohan was also looking stunned, almost like he couldn't believe what he'd just said. Gohan swallowed back the lump in his throat, before speaking. His voice came out almost in a whisper; "I said you're not my friend anymore."

Piccolo blinked in disbelief. Ziggy and the others just stood frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Anna looked up from the golf cart, having been waken up by the yelling. Gohan stared at Piccolo for a few seconds that seemed like eternity, before turning and walking up the steps to the inside of the bus.

Ziggy stood there, still frozen, before motioning silently for the rest to follow him. They wordlessly walked up the stairs, leaving Piccolo standing there. Piccolo swallowed hard. He wanted to believe that Gohan had only said those things out of anger and didn't mean that, but deep down, he knew Gohan had said that truthfully.

Piccolo slowly turned and flew off mutely, sorrow flooding him, knowing that his first real friend had just turned his back on him. As the stadium and parking lot slowly faded to a little dot in the distance, Piccolo's grief worsened.

Gohan stormed into the tour bus angrily. He was angry at Piccolo, his father, his old friends and himself. 'Why can't they just leave me alone?' Gohan thought angrily. Reaching the back of the bus, Gohan stopped at his bunk and slid in under the covers, not bothering to take off his clothes.

He rolled over on his side, shaking slightly in anger and pain. He really hadn't meant to say that to Piccolo. Gohan really wanted to take it back. But he knew it was too late. He had purposely stabbed a proverbial knife in his best friend's heart, knowing Piccolo would be hurt.

But he didn't care anymore. He stopped caring when his father abandoned him and the others shortly thereafter told him to stop moping around. Even though Gohan tried to console himself by telling himself that Piccolo wasn't anything to cry over, but he knew that he had lost his one true friend.

Ziggy watched as Gohan climbed into his bunk and closed the curtain. "We should talk to him," Eve said after a few seconds. "No. He needs to be alone. Despite what Gohan said, Piccolo was his best friend and now he lost the last person from his past," Anna said, shaking his head.

Midnight nodded, "Poor Gohan." Thorn snorted, "He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. We all know he did that on purpose." Ziggy retorted back, "Duh. But that doesn't mean he meant it. Come on, let's go." Ziggy walked over to the driver's seat and sat down. He slowly cranked the bus. Anna watched as the others sat down in the seats, either listening to CDs or watching a movie with headphones.

Anna slowly slid into her seat, waiting for them to go to sleep, before talking to Gohan. Staring out the window, she found herself nodding off to sleep. Before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

Anna awoke with a start as the bus came to a lurching stop at a gas station. "Okay, if you want off for a little bit, then come on," Ziggy called from the front as he climbed out of his seat, stretching slightly.

Anna watched as everyone but her and Gohan got off the bus, grumbling about their aching joints and back pains. She slowly got up, wincing vaguely at the cracking of her bones. She made her way to the back of the bus, where Gohan was sleeping in his bunk.

She gently pulled back Gohan's curtain. "What do you want?" Gohan hissed, thought Anna could tell that he had been crying. "I know you're hurting Gohan, so don't lie to me. Everyone else is off the bus, so we can talk."

Gohan sighed and slightly moved over for Anna to slide in. She climbed in next to him, snuggling up close to him. "You didn't mean it, did you?" "No." Anna let out a deep breath, "You think he'll come back?" "No. I meant to hurt him and he knows it. I just-I…" Gohan's voice trailed off as he started to feel tears form, threatening to spill out.

Anna wrapped her arms around him. "Sshh. Gohan, go ahead. Let it out. You'll feel better than if you don't." Gohan's small body shook as he sobbed and with every heartbreaking sob, Anna felt her heart ache with his.

She hugged him close, trying to ease his pain. As the minutes ticked away slowly, Gohan stopped crying and fell into a much-needed sleep. Anna slowly slid out of the bed, closing the curtain behind her softly.

She collapsed into her seat tiredly. She sighed heavily before finally giving way to the sleepiness. She fell over to her side, snoring slightly as the rest of the band came back into the bus.

Meanwhile, Piccolo stormed into the Son house, startling everyone in there. The Z fighters and their spouses/girlfriends stared silently as Piccolo ambled past them, a pained look on his face.

"Piccolo?" Bulma asked cautiously. Piccolo didn't answer. Krillin moved toward him slightly, "What happened? Did Gohan d-." At the mention of Gohan's name, Piccolo angrily snapped, "He doesn't care anymore! We're not his friends anymore!"

"He didn't say that? Did he?" Yamcha asked in disbelief. Piccolo nodded. A shocked gasp traveled through the group. "So now what?" Bulma asked. Vegeta spoke up, "Its time Kakarot knew about this."

Chapter 1 is done! YAY! I hope it was better than the first one. Well, I should be able to redo chapter 2 soon. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
